(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jar openers and, more particularly pertains to a device with a handle while having an attached adjustable strap so as to be able to wrap around and engage any size cap on a jar.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous patents granted in the field of jar openers such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,781 where two conical members create a means for removing the cap of a jar. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,831 a jar opener is shown comprising a cord looped around the cap with a handle. The cord is twisted which applies pressure to the cap and thereafter removes the cap of the jar. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,470 the invention has an elongated handle with a semicircular jaw at one end and a second jaw on the other end. When closed around the cap the jaws provide enough pressure so as to open a jar. In U.S. Pat. No. D 440,842, the invention provides two adjustable jaws which grip the cap on two opposite sides. A handle is provided so as to grasp and twist the cap thereby removing the cap of a jar.